


Сила земного притяжения

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Сила земного притяжения

Джаред - как сила земного притяжения: не умеет отпускать. Он хранит все сценарии, меняет почтовые ящики, когда старые оказываются забиты до предела, и до сих пор звонит своим школьным приятелям: "Как ты, старина? Как твоя жена Мардж? Что, развелся? Женился снова? Ну ладно, как твоя жена Люси?"  
\- Сэнди, она, понимаешь... - разводит руками Джаред. - Чувак, рядом с ней себя героем чувствуешь. Ее защищать надо. Ну не могу я с ней вот так просто расстаться. Дай мне время?  
\- Неделю, - Дженсен прикусывает кожу у него над ключицей.  
...Спустя неделю он беспомощно опускает трубку, не смотрит Дженсену в глаза.  
\- Я не могу, чувак. Мы с ней дохренища лет вместе, я не могу. Дай мне время.  
\- Конечно, все время мира, - говорит Дженсен и собирает вещи. Он не хлопает дверью, он вообще вежливый до противного.  
Джаред догоняет его уже на крыльце, прижимает к стене:  
\- Что ты творишь? Что ты себе позволяешь вообще? Кто ты такой, чтобы от меня что-то требовать?  
\- Я с тобой сплю, помимо всего прочего, - вместо точки Дженсен ставит ему синяк под глазом.  
Джаред выше, тяжелее фунтов на тридцать, но у Дженсена за спиной - четыре ступеньки, и ему нечего терять. Когда Джаред пытается нанести техничный, до автоматизма отработанный хук слева, Дженсен выворачивает его руку, а потом резко, слишком резко слышится треск. Джаред воет.  
Дальше - слишком быстро, "извини, извини", Дженсен с Джаредового телефона звонит в 911.  
Джаред набирает Сэнди уже из приемной скорой.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, я в скорой, но дело не в этом. Слушай, мы должны...  
Историю о драке в баре, которую можно рассказать фанаткам, Дженсен с Джаредом придумывают вместе.


End file.
